


Imagine Me and You, I Do!

by KJ99



Category: Atypical
Genre: Atypical - Freeform, Bisexual, Cute, F/F, Fluff, Girls Kissing, Happy, Happy together, Imagine Me and You - Freeform, Lesbian, Love, Season 3, Short, Singing, Sweet, Together forever, You take the lead, dreamily, lesbian jesus, respectful, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 00:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21347629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KJ99/pseuds/KJ99
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own or have anything to do with AtypicalPlot: Why won't Izzie let Casey kiss her in front of their Coach?I suck at writing summaries, sorry but enjoy! ~KJ99
Relationships: Casey Gardner & Izzie, Casey Gardner/Izzie, Casey x Izzie - Relationship, Cazzie - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Imagine Me and You, I Do!

~ Imagine Me and You, I Do! ~

What am I to you Izzie? Am I your girlfriend or just someone you like to kiss every now then?"

"Casey, surely you know the answer to that question."

"No, Izzie I don't. You have been hot and cold for weeks. Sure you kissed me in the hallway and hold my hands, but there are moments and glimpse where I see the regret in your eyes.

"You are reading this all wrong."

"Then explain it to me," I asked sitting down angrily a chair. We had just gotten back to my house after a late track practice and when I went to kiss Izzie in front of our coach, she flinched and pulled back before only accepting a cheek kiss.

"I'm just not use to PDA?"

"What? You and Nate use to hold hands all the time." I felt bad for mentioning Nate, especially when I received that glare from Izzie.

"Because it was expect of me. I never did more than that. With you this all you new and I don't know how to show love. I barely received any example at home."

I sigh and stated "I'm a jerk, a complete and utter jerk. Izzie, I never want to pressure you into anything you don't want.

"I know you don't," Izzie sighed pulling a chair so she could sit in front of me.

Izzie continued "I'm not feeling pressured. I just don't know how or who to be in this relationship."

"Just be yourself Izzie, that who I-" I pause mid-sentence because I didn't know if I should finish that sentence.

"Please finish what you saying."

"Just be the you, I fell in love with." I breath out, it was a big word. Especially in such a new relationship but we had been building up to this as friends for a good year, so it wasn't all that surprising either.

"All I can do is try."

"Okay, and from now on I'll take your lead. You hold my hand when you want to, you kiss me when need or you just want. There's no pressure coming from me."

"Thank-you Casey. I don't know what I did to deserve you but I'm glad I have you in my life," Izzie placed her hand on top of mine and squeezed it.

I asked "Now, the big question is, do we want to watch Lemonade Mouth with the lesbian Jesus Hayley Kiyoko or Imagine Me & You, which is the greatest love story since the notebook?"

Izzie giggled stating "Imagine Me & You." We shared a smile before Izzie leant forward to peck my lips. With that we head upstairs to my bedroom to watch Imagine Me & You, the greatest love story until ours occurred. Of course Izzie fell asleep ten minutes into the movie but with her head resting on my shoulder and her arms wrapped tightly around my waist keeping me in place; I couldn't find myself caring one or another that she had fallen asleep.

As the movie played I couldn't help but sing lightly "Imagine me and you, I do. I think about you day and night, it's only right. To think about the girl you love and hold her tight." At the word tight, my grip tighten on Izzie. Izzie may think she's the lucky one but I truly am the lucky one.

I whisper "So happy together," I place a small kiss on top of Izzie head before snuggling down and eventually drifting off to sleep myself, practice and a small argument with Izzie wearing me out. So happy together, was my last thought before darkness of sleep took me in.

The End.


End file.
